My Queen's Lied
by KingJGamer
Summary: Izumi Midoriya was an orphan, and quirkless. In a day and age of people with quirks and Diclonius, she was useless. But thankfully, she discovered a friend who wold care for her. The two of them grew to be sisters, and never leaving each other. Even in the face of murder. Her name, was Lucy. (Fem!Izuku)
1. Chapter 1

The Diclonius were a race aiming to become dominant on the planet earth… for specific reasons not found on the wiki (I'm only so far in the manga ok?). They continuously infected humans through the vectors and the diclonius virus. But one day in china… everything changed. On that day, twins were born… but they were anything but ordinary. One child had horns growing out of its head, while the other was a living light bulb. Soon after more of the strange abilities had appeared in humans. The mother was infected with the diclonius virus… but a strange reaction in her made the diclonius child different. This child could actually reproduce (later in life) despite not being a queen. The child (i'm being gender ambiguous here) was also the first public announcement from the government about the Diclonius.

Soon after, war happened between three factions. The Diclonius, the Quirk's (they named the power), and the government. With discrimination and death happening excessively, many people died during these times. Both sides suffered heavy casualties, but hope still resided. During the wars, many more humans developed quirks and more of the Diclonius could do… normal human things… like reproduction.

A way to end the war has happened (with One for All, the Diclonius Queen of that time, and part of the government), when most of the sides of humanity had quirks… and Diclonius Queen saw that everyone of their silpelits had the ability to reproduce. The Diclonius and the humans called the war to end. The diclonius agreed to not killing everyone and having a cure be created for the Diclonius virus, and the humans agreed to not shoot diclonius on sight and kill them and to treat the diclonius as normal people. Of course, racism never dies… apparently (real racism is dumb), and some people still discriminate against the diclonius. Those people are also the type to likely discriminate for a person being quirkless… which the bullying towards quirkless people has been much greater than the diclonius bullying. Doesn't matter (actually it does… kind of… no spoilers…).

Still, that didn't mean it was all bad. The majority of people are kind to the diclonius and the diclonius were nice back. But along with the prospect of peace, along came chaos. With people still wanting to destroy with their power, crime was still high. Then… the idea of heroes came to be, a profession that people could only dream of becoming real. But i'm getting a bit ahead of myself. With the diclonius, the definition of their queen became less apparent. The queen became known as the only one who could extend their horns and be able to access the highest frequency for their vectors. Genetic mutations had affected the diclonius race, but many of them were positive. The queen was relatively unaffected by the mutations as she could do what all other diclonius could do in the past. But one thing was clear, no Diclonius could have a quirk, and vice versa. Some mad man tried to change a quirked human into a Diclonius, it failed.

The 'DNA voice' is still affecting the Diclonius… but thankfully to a lesser extent and only really acts as an annoyance nowadays. Even to the queen… it disappeared soon after. And that only helped with the rise of heroes.

But that's a different story all together. Our story begins, with a quirkless orphan…

* * *

A young child named Izumi was in an orphanage. She gave up her last name when both of her parents died. Her father was killed in a villain attack, and her mother died while protecting her at the age of 2 from a psycho killer. He was stopped when a hero came as he was about to kill her. She moved into an orphanage after she was severely traumatized… and slowly lost her glow of child joy. That changed when another child came into her life, her 'older sister' Kaede. But that name was to complicated for her, so she changed it to Lucy.

Lucy was at the orphanage because her mother committed suicide when she was forced to abandon her, and she left her her suicide note and her wishes for her daughter. She learned the world isn't sunshine and rainbows after that. She was bullied for being a diclonius… but those who did were few in that regard. When she met Izumi, the two of them became like sisters. Kids who would do anything together, even get in trouble. The two were inseparable, Izumi learned of the Diclonius through Lucy… and loved them. The time passed as they went out more, they saw the house Izumi used to live in… it was for sale. And they saw Katsuki Bakugo, a friend for Izumi as they found each other.

Lucy was about 6 months older than Izumi, and was already acting like she was older. She cared for Izumi and as they went out for adventures, the more bad things became for Lucy. Lucy became bullied more and more frequently by the same people, and Izumi suffered part of that punishment as she stood up of Lucy. Then came the age of four… the age that humans are supposed to get their quirks. Izumi was excited to learn what her quirk was, "I'll protect you, like a hero!" That was her promise to Lucy, she promised that she would protect her older sister. Izumi was one to like heroes, the ones who protect people and inspire a sense of protection in their presence.

Then life basically gave her the middle finger, as she learned she was quirkless from the doctor. She went to the doctor after a few months of not getting her quirk while everyone else did. Lucy had a feeling about the answer… but didn't want to believe it.

"You're quirkless, I'm sorry…"

"Wh-what…"

"I'm sorry, but with the modern advances in technology, we've been able to study factors for quirks and quirkless. As you have the factor that only appears in quirkless people, you can only be quirkless."

Izumi could only be saddened by these news.

"By the way… Lucy was it?" Lucy then nodded. "Have you been able to use you vectors?" She shook her head. "I see, you should probably start to try and use them to help… Izumi was it?" Lucy nodded. "Good, now please leave the office and have a good day."

While the two of them left, "Hey Lucy… I'm… I-", she then burst into tears and cried into her dress. Lucy could only cry in those times… she knew what life would be like for Izumi after this day.

 **Next Day**

"Hahahaha, that girl is quirkles? That's hilarious! The useless child with no quirk and the monster are together! Ahahaha!" The bullies turned their main attention to Izumi instead of her. Lucy was still harassed, but to lesser extent. Katsuki drifted away from Izumi when he learned she was quirkless, he actually harmed her to keep her away. Lucy nearly attacked him after that, guess who held her back.

Anyways, a few days later, Izumi found a puppy behind the hill. She took care of it for a few days by herself. "Hey, sis!" She was startled while feeding the pupper when Lucy called for her. "What do you have here?" Lucy then saw the dog, she immediately fell in love with it.

"Awww… who's a good boy, who's a good boy!" She said when she played with the dog.

"You're not mad?" "No… why would I be mad?" "Because I held a secret to my sister…" "Don't be silly, I'm a little pissed that you didn't tell me. But I could care less now that I could help you care for it!" Izumi then lit up and started to be joyous.

 **Few days later**

"Hey useless…" Izumi turned with a nervous look while Lucy had a glare with daggers. "I see you have some extra food…" The both looked at each other in confusion, "Could it be for this fella?" They heard the barking and worried, then one of his goons brought out the doggo, the very same one they were taking care of. Lucy then bolted to help the puppy, but was stopped when another kept her in place with a quirk that sticks her feet to the ground for 15 seconds. This gave the bullies plenty of time to hold her back, and also Izumi… who had very little resistance because of being… just kind weak. It also helped that she didn't have a quirk.

"Sorry, I accidentally let it slip out…" It was a girl with ponytails, the same person they told about the dog. They both saw how she had a smile under her hands, trying to hide her face. Izumi was in tears, and Lucy was in rage.

"Hey keep it still…" They turned to the head jackass, and saw that he had a rock and was holding the dog down.

"NO!" But it was to late, He had already bashed the dog's brains in and kept doing so until he stopped moving. "Huh? It stopped moving? HAHAHAHA! That was too fast!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was at that moment that Lucy snapped, with Izumi in tears. When Izumi looked up, she saw the kids being slaughtered by Lucy. The heads and bodies were seperated, sending blood everywhere. All the kids were dead… except for Lucy and her. "S-sis?" Lucy looked at Izumi, and realized their position. Izumi then started crying

"Shhhh, shhh… It's ok, it's ok…" Lucy was hugging Izumi trying to calming her down. She wasn't as affected by the killings as you think.

Izumi asked, "Are you ok?" Lucy was confused at that, if anything she should ask that. "Y-yes? But are you ok?" Izumi then said with little emotion, "Yeah… let's bury the puppy…"

 **Outside**

Izumi and Lucy buried the dog and hoped that he was in a better place… the rain washing the blood off of them. Izumi searched through all their stuff and grabbed what she could. They were on the run, I mean, Lucy did kill a mass of kids and Izumi refused to abandon her sister, her only family alive, Izumi has a switchblade… and that was it. They looked at the grave in solems. Then Izumi spoke up… "I'm sorry, If i only had power… or if i wasn't born… the you would be alive… I'm sorry" Then an new voice surprised the both of them.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" The two of them turned to the voice, it was another child. "Are those… horns on your head?" The two of them be ready to fight… or run. "Awesome! That's cool! You're a diclonius!" The two of them looked at him in shock, Lucy was getting praise for being a diclonius. Lucy began blushing at the prase, before she gave him a solemn look.

"Really… it's 'cool'? Then you should try being a diclonius, see how 'fun' the looks are…" "Oh… I don't understand you… But I'm sorry if I made you angry. However, I think the diclonius are cool." "...Really? Then what about my sister?" The boy then noticed the other girl next to her

"Oh hi! What's your name? I'm Kouta." "Izumi… I'm a human…" She said in a cold and serious voice, the boy didn't seem to notice tho. "Oh really? Cool! What's your quirk?" Izumi the squeezed Lucy's hand. "I'm… I'm…" She then got over her fear, "I'm quirkless…" "Oh… That's… actually interesting." Izumi then perked up at that, "How… All my quirklessness has gotten me is a dead friend I couldn't protect… and a useless weight to my sister…" "Oh… "

"You think you useless?" Both Lucy and Kouta say at the same time. "Yes… what can I do, act as the hostage? Be the victim? Contribute nothing to my sister!?" Kouta then slapped Izumi, "You're being an idiot for thinking that you're worthless. All Might once said that everyone's life is of worth." Lucy then slapped Kouta, "Why did you slap Izumi?" "Because I saw it work on TV! Ow… that hurt…" Lucy could only look at him with a blank face, then laughed. "Hahaha… That's a stupid reason"

Kouta then slumped over… and got right back up. "Let's be friends! I'll have to return to Hokkaido in about a week… But let's play together until then!" Lucy thought about it… but, "It's no good…" "Huh? Why?" "Because I don't trust anyone other than Izumi…" She then motioned for the sisters to leave. "Please wait! Can we meet tomorrow morning?" Lucy looked back… "Enough, we've been deceived too many times" "Please! I'll be waiting for you here! Definitely come! I won't do anything to deceive you!" The sisters then left… considering Kouta's offering.

 **With Kouta**

"KOUTA! KOUTA!" "What's wrong dad?" "Idiot! Don't you listen at all! What were you doing here out so late?" "There was these girls… sister, who seemed lonely… so I thought I'd play with them…" The dad could only sigh at that, "Anyways, we're going back now. There was a murder case nearby. The victims were all children, with four dead and two missing. In addition, the killer is on the loose with ether a psychokinetic quirk or a diclonius. Until he's arrested, you're not aloud to go outside." "Ok- wait what?" They then went to the place they were staying with Kouta protesting about that.

 _ **Next day, at the grave**_

The two sisters are waiting under the tree. They were both thinking about his promise. "Hey, why are we still here?" "I don't know… it probably because we have nothing better to do…" Lucy then began to think, 'I'm stupid… I still have hopes… and I thought I didn't trust others… except my sister… why did I drag her to do this…'

 **With Kouta**

" Hey! Where are you going!?" "To walk down the shrine road from yesterday…" "Fool that murderer might be wandering around! The heroes haven't caught them! Don't go outside today, No matter what!" Kouta went back… salty. Then he had a crazy idea that might get him in trouble.

 _ **Night, the grave of dog**_

'As I thought… he won't come… why did we wait this long… Izumi had to go out for food twice…' It then started raining on the two of them. 'Rain… We have no spare clothes, it would be bad if we got dirty. Even so, we should of done it sooner… I should of looked for better shelter…' She looked at Izumi, who was staring off into the distance. With a blank stare and was shivering. 'I should find another family for her… then she will be happier… mabey they would of helped me too…' She was then had a beanie be put on her head, and Izumi was handed a dum dum lollipop. Izumi took the dum dum and immediately began to suck on it, while had a yelp of surprise. "UWAH!?"

"I'll give you this hat, If you hate being a Diclonius so much, then hide that part under this hat." The sisters looked at the boy, "I'm sorry I took so long, dad was trying hard to keep me home

"It's not like we've been waiting for you…" "Hey, let's go home. It's cold here, you could catch a cold." Lucy looked at Izumi, while she was trying hard not to show any signs being cold or at risk of getting a cold… she was shivering and pale. Lucy grabbed Izumi and hugged her tightly, and grabbed Kouta's hand. "Lead the way…"

The three of them were walking down the road, passing by many heroes who were on patrol on lookout for the killer on the loose. When some heroes asked why they were out, Lucy just made the excuse of going to Kouta's house. Then on the way, Lucy noticed the scratches and blood on Kouta's knee, "Your injuries…" "Ah, these? Well, dad wouldn't let me out, So I thought I'd slide down a two story tall tree, but I fell down instead. I'm always getting scratches like these, don't worry about it." Lucy in her head had a question, '...It's no good… it's like a crush...How I wish to be held, it's probably warm… I can't. I'm unlikely to get that much…'. She saw that they were pretty far away from the orphanage, "We'll stay here…" Izumi looked up at Lucy, but didn't question it. "Really?" "Ah… Um… Thank you for the hat…" "That's okay, will the both of you come play with me again?" "...Yeah" Izumi looked at Lucy and asked Kouta a question, "What's your quirk?" "Oh! I have the ability to see a few minutes into the future of the area, or of that of a person. I can also get these random 'future warnings' from time to time." "I see, nice quirk… see you later…" Then Izumi left with Lucy.

On the way, looking for a place to sleep, Izumi decided to get an elephant out of the room… in her head. "So, you're in love with Kouta?" Lucy did a spit take, and blushed immensely. "Wha-what? N-nononono…" "Denial is the first part to learning love…" "How do you know this!? And No! I'm not in love!" "Through the things I read on the internet, and you're in love." "No i'm not!" "Yes you are." "No!" "Yes."

This went on for a bit before they saw a home, when they knocked on it… out came a person with a… weird aura… or something. "Hello, what's this? Come in, come in, what are you doing out?" "We were separated from our parents, we got lost in the rain…" "Oh, I see…" He then looked to his wife, "Should we contact the police?". In a whisper, she responded and the man had a wide grin… he turned to the kids, and the look in his eyes had set off their 'this guy is going to kill us, or something along the lines' alarm (I suck at naming ok?). But before he could do anything, his head was decapitated from his body.

The mother was shocked, but didn't have time as Izumi jumped up to stab her. The switchblade was able to enter the throat, the woman choked before the blade was pulled out and was about to be stabbed right between the eyes. But it felt like hands were holding Izumi away from the older woman. The woman's head then flew off, with blood splattering across the floor. Lucy looked at Izumi with a bit of a worrying glance, but decided to ask at a later point. For now, they had to get cleaned up.

* * *

 _It was later revealed to the public that the people who died in that house, were in fact, child pornagriphers (or however you spell it). The people thought they were vigilantes, while others thought it was connected to the deaths of children. The answer never came to be._

* * *

While in the bathroom, cleaning, Lucy had a question for her sister. "Why did you kill?" "Because I didn't want to be useless to you. You always kill when we need to, I just want to help.". Lucy could only look guiltily. "Don't worry, I will never abandon you… I will always be with you… even If you have a boyfriend." Lucy did a spit take at the mention of love, but understood the underlying meaning behind it. Izumi would never abandon her, even in the act of murder.

* * *

 _Ok… it done… it took a lot longer than intended. But on the bright side, I now have Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle. The reason I'm working on this instead of Iron Fist… is because I don't have a quirk for Nina Williams. I'm sorry… I will be working on Resident Academia tho. But see you then, (Also, ask If you want to play on steam with me)._


	2. Chapter 2

'Can we play again?', those words bounced around in Lucy's head. It's been three days since it happened, she wished that he would be here. Izumi had some stolen food for them to keep being fed. "...Why are you staying with me?"

Izumi responded, "Because your my sister. I will always support you… Even with your boyfriend."

Lucy just got tired at that, 'Maybe, he won't come back…'

Izumi then saw the look of doubt in her eyes, but had nothing to say.

 **Place Kouta is staying**

"Hey Papa?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna play outside. The time I went out on my own was a mistake. We're going back to Hokkaido tomorrow, right? There's a pair of sister's I made friends with and I want to see them again."

His father gave him a look.

"... So… I still can't…"

"...By the way, there hasn't been any more murders for the past three days… so please be careful!"

Kouta was very joyed and happy that he could go out.

"Okay!"

Kouta then immediately got prepared to leave the house.

"Kouta… Don't forget about the festival tomorrow, ok?" Kouta gave a mutter of agreement.

"So? Where are you going?"

"To some girls you don't know, Yuka."

"Huh!? W-what do you mean by that? Who and where is she?" It was at that moment the Kouta realized that he didn't know the name of the pink haired girl.

 **On some stairs**

Lucy was walking down some stairs with food. She was going out to get food for Izumi, she felt that she needed to start pulling her weight.

"It's so dangerous these days. Recently, a family of pedos are dead, and the next thing you know crime goes up!"

"I know, with all these villains around and the truly evil disgusting people, it's so hard to trust the heroes."

She couldn't help but feel a bit bad for them, to not be able to trust the people who are supposed to help them. It was the same way with her and Izumi, if she failed, she wouldn't be able to help her… and she would die. 'No!' she then slapped herself to get those thoughts out of her head. If she failed Izumi, then she wouldn't have anything left to live for. She would be dead to not help her…

 **Forest**

Kouta was waiting with Izumi for Lucy, Kouta asked the name of her sister. She would rather her sister to do it herself. Then Lucy came with food, most of the food was probably stolen.

"Oh hey! Sorry to keep you waiting, and sorry for being late!" Lucy looked at him with a blush, Kouta didn't notice though.

"Well, not that I've been able to. Today… I'm here to say farewell." This had Lucy be extra attentive and scared.

'Oh no…'

"I have to go back to Hokkaido tomorrow…"

"Will we be able to meet again?"

"Yeah, we can see eachother next summer!"

Lucy was devastated, she thought they found a permanent friend. But now he was saying they wouldn't be able to see each other for a long while. During that time which the friendship could decay. Fortunately, Izumi didn't want her sister's happiness to only rely on her.

"Hm… could we stay at your place? We want to see it." Kouta could only look a Izumi.

"Hm… I could ask my dad, but I think you should stay with my cousin i'm visiting currently, they have a nice place."

Izumi was a bit happy, a place with food and a bed. Lucy was happy, but also surprised at her offer.

"Oh yeah! We should have a lot of fun for the last day! Come on, have you gone to the zoo?"

"No…" nether sister has gone to a zoo before, because of lack of funds and no motivation.

"Then let's go!"

 **The zoo**

"Wow! What's that animal, it's so big and cool!" Izumi was amazed at the animals in the zoo, being fascinated. Lucy was also amazed, but kept her composure better and stuck around Kouta a lot more.

After Izumi and Lucy were jaw dropped at the animals, they finished the trip with a snowcone. They then took a walk to a nearby stream, when Lucy decided to ask a question.

"Hey, when are you leaving?"

"Hmm… If we're leaving after the festival, then around midnight?"

"I see, then we just need to be with you until then?"

"Yeah…" Kouta's lingering yeah gives Izumi a flag, but keeps that in the back of her mind.

 **Later**

"Wow, the water feels great!"

The three of them were at a stream, with cool water rushing down to help with the hot summer heat.

"Here's a face wash for you!" Kouta then splashed water at Lucy, then they had a laugh, and then she retaliated with an even bigger splash. The splash hit Kouta, but it also hit Izumi. Lucy stopped her laughter, she looked at her... and then Izumi splashed water into Lucy with a smiling face. They laughed and played for most of that day away.

Their clothes were all wet, and the three of them had to strip and let the cloths dry out. Izumi looked on at the two as she set the cloths to dry. Lucy and Kouta were blushing and having their backs turned to each other, and Izumi was on looking with a cheshire cat smile at her. "Oh shut up Izumi…"

"Huh? Is she doing something?"

"NO!" Lucy responded a bit quickly. This confused him, but decided not to keep paying attention as he gives her a present he found. A jade in the river (raw jade?), or something like it. She looks at the rock and takes it. Captivated by the color and the beauty of it, and wonders what it's for.

"I saw it in the river and remembered something, jade is easy to make stuff out of. It might be jade, my grandma did use jade to make stuff."

Lucy was touched by the gesture, and then asked a question one would think would be filled with hormones in later years. "Kouta… would you go to the festival with me-US us, me and Izumi?"

"I would love to…" She was holding a bright joy in her heart. "But I promised my cousin that I would go with them…" The light faded from her heart in that instance, but luckily she had Izumi to reignite love.

"Could we join you when you go?"

"Sure! It could work, let's introduce you two to her!"

The three of them set off on an adventure that would only take 5 minutes. And the two holding a childish crush on him letting sparks fly. Thus giving them an excuse for food to be brought to them, also an outlandish lie let them stay over.

Izumi had no idea how it worked, but was mostly glad… aside from the person that is currently aggravating her sis. The tension between them could be felt like a car stalking 1 foot away from a target. She couldn't just kill the aggravator, then Kouta would be sad and hate them, but she was still letting sparks fly. Then she remembered something from the many adult mags she found in the house. "Why can't he have both?" And the tension slowly seeped away at that point.

After Lucy and Yuka stopped being at each other's throats, Kouta was kicked out as the two girls talked about their lives (excluding the parts about murder). Izumi was their just as a small pet as she let them pat her head and hug her like a teddy bear as they talked. She was fine as it because of weird complexes, don't question it. The night went away and soon, the festival is here.

 _ **Night of festival**_

The bright lights and colors shown around the four as they walked from stall to stall, the many people laughing, the joy and heart in this magical festival was amazing, and guess who got (*cough* stole *cough) some Kimonos for the two guests, you guessed it, Izumi. And she was still walking around wanting to do the rope pulling thing. Somehow getting a Nintendo Wii and a knife. With a bit of a lack of care for the Wii, she gave it to Kanae, she immediately holds more respect and admiration for her. The smell of food made Lucy's mouth water, and Yuka got her uncle to buy some food. You could feel the fun and happiness around them, and that got on the nerves of one man.

His name is unimportant, so let's just say he wants to cause some chaos and spit on a heroes body. He needed a target to kill and get attention, then he saw it. A little girl who was perfect, the look of emotion and blankness somehow both in her eyes, a tufted of green hair, and a simple soul of innocence to kill. He needed to lure her away, so he went up and asked her if she would like to get a prize. "Would my sister come?" Was her response, as she was reaching for her knife.

"No, but the prize could be a surprise to her and make her happy. Come with me and I'll bring you to the booth." Izumi hesitantly agreed as she could easily kill him with a stab to the neck. Walking away while the group was distracted, Kanae was the only one who noticed and followed. The man and Izumi walked down the walkway, until they got to a crowded area. There, the man used his quirk (arm blades) to hold her at a knife point.

"Nobody move, or else the girl get it!" The crowd was sacred, a little girl was being held at knife point and there were no heroes to help her, the one most sacred was Kanae, the one who is worried that she couldn't do anything as she didn't have a quirk, she was quirkless, unlike her brother. But before she could do anything to get help, and with everyone running away, to also find help, Izumi stabbed the man in the neck instantly killing him, leaving the knife and her kimono covered in blood, retrieving the knife, and with a face without remorse, left with everyone screaming at the dead body.

In the crowd, Kanae tried to reach Izumi before anyone else, and succeeded, before Izumi left with Kanae hanging on for dear life, reaching a deep part of the forest, and finding herself near a river. When she looked up, she saw her gaze that was holding nothing but a blank glare. "Why did you follow me?"

Kanae didn't have an answer, she was scared for her life, in fear that she'll be killed next, and scared that her admiration was misplaced. "I won't kill you, you're not out to get me." Izumi then patted her on the head, "You'll get to live, now I must wash out the blood or they'll suspect us." She looked down and realized she had blood on her kimono as well, then Izumi took her clothes off and helped her take them off as well, and washing them for her. She then realized she had a school girl crush on a killer with a protective sister complex. Izumi finished washing everything and shook the stuff to be slightly dry and they both put on their clothes.

The three (Kouta, Lucy, and Yuka) were a bit pissed that they were left after the man tried to threaten a little girl and died, no one could understand who killed him, as he died with no weapon and a stab wound to the neck. That caused the entire festival to be closed early to investigate that. They were worried as they disappeared around that time. The group then decided to go to a gamestop to buy a game with the collective money they had leftover. Izumi found a game called No More Heroes and gave it to Kanae. Then going home and packing everything for a goodbye to them all. But unknowing to Kouta and Kanae, they weren't going home alone.

 **Night of next day, train**

Kanae was sitting a bit away as she had her Wii and game in the another train car, as she sat a bit away from her family, she was still processing the events of the festival. She was scared, scared that she'll become another damsel in distress and die pathetically. She wished she could become strong, she then got up, and walked forward to the other end of the nearly empty train car. Nearly empty, as when she looked, she saw Izumi and Lucy waving at her. They then got together, and talked a bit as they also showed themselves to Kouta and his dad. "Where are you parents?" The father inquired.

"On a different car, we walked down here to clear out heads." And then seemingly accepted that answer. Then all hell broke Kouta saw an armoured group of individuals break through the windows and shoot at everyone until they died. With no time to react, he pushed everyone he could to the ground as the glass shattered and bullets were flying. When they looked up Kouta's father was laying their, dead on the ground as they were surrounded by people with guns. The look on Kouta's face, was one of pure rage and anguish, and then he was shot. This is where Lucy goes over the edge again.

This time however, her horns elongated, growing to triple in size. And those men were killed on the spot by being in half. Lucy then got to work at healing her loved one and closing the wound, but more people came in, but thankfully Izumi grabbed a gun to shoot them and stabbed those who got close. Izumi then told Kanae of a way to let her live, and then stabbed her in the throat damaging the voice box. Lucy then helped Kanae as she tried to figure out how she could stab her friend. But Izumi was then knocked out and to the ground and held at gunpoint before Lucy could finish healing Kanae. "You know girly, we did have your Identity and tracked you down, but if you don't give up, then this girl will get it" Faced with no other option, she gave up herself and was captured along with Izumi as they left behind a train car filled with blood and death as the train kept on going to the next stop.

 _ **7 Years, Highschool**_

"Kanae, get up, it's time to go to school" Her mother was caring after the incident, she was bullied non stop for being a quirkless mute. She also became a pseudo legend after taking some sword lessons and asking help from some less than clean support company, she got a beam katana based on the laser sword of Travis Touchdown. She also became kind of a delinquent and distanced herself from her brother and her mother, then she tried to stop being a delinquent and get closer to her family.

"Ah yes, Kouta, Kanae, you two wanted to go to U.A. right?" They both nodded, "Well your aunt said she could supply a house that is closer to the school then here."

' _Let me guess'_ Those words were written down and showed to her brother and mother, 'We're moving out within the week?' Her mother could only nood. She sighed and then left leaving a note. ' _I'm heading out, going to go do school'_ Kouta then realized he also had to go to school and got ready.

 **Later, at school**

"Ok, settle down, now I know I should pass out these career sheets, but let's face it, you'll all want to be heroes" And everyone was cheering, many were excited for the prospects of being heroes. "Ah yes, Kouta and Kanae were applying for U.A. corect? That's why they're moving?" Most of the class laughed at the thought of Kanae, the quirkless mute girl being a hero? It was laughable, then she brought out her beam katana and everyone shut up.

"Now, now, put the weapon away, and let's get on with the lesson"

 **One week later**

Kouta and Kanae are outside of the house, wanting to enter, and they meet Yuta after 7 years.

 _ **7.5 Years after the incident, Laboratory facility holding area**_

"Hey, what is it these big important people think they're guarding?"

"Dunno man, this is an important subject. The rumor holds that it can communicate with another subject. And-" Then a phone was heard ringing. "Dude, did you bring loose objects into this area?"

"Yeah? Why, it isn't going to get them, I mean, what, it's going to reach beyond the limit and grab-" He didn't notice as his phone went off, he dropped his pen, and that was all she needed to escape. Instantly, she used the pen to throw into the man's skull and drop the keys to her restraints, grabbing it and freeing herself, and decapitating the head of the other guard. But not before another guard came by to do a shit change and saw all that shit happen. Then he did what any other person would do, hit the alarm and GTFO. Sadly, the subject still had a fresh pen to throw.

' _It's time'_ She then walked out and took a left at the right of the door. There, she saw her prize, her will, her friend, ' _My sister'_. And with the tearing sound of metal, freedom is brought to Izumi, freed by her sister, Lucy. The two of them leave in a relatively simple fashion, out the door after killing everyone who got in their way.

Meanwhile, while that was happening, another man started the contingency plan of 'shoot when they're not paying attention', grabbing a sniper rifle, and taking aim at the head diclonius, the barrel was aimed perfectly to hit Lucy's head, so perfect it also hit a beam of light from the ceiling lamps and made a glare that was noticed by Izumi. In an act that happened in less than a second, Lucy was pushed out of the way of the bullet as it hit Izumi's helmet instead, revealing a girl with pink hair with green tips and horns that look like cat ears.

Lucy widened her eyes, as she realizes all the things they did to her sister as she was under captivity, treating her like a lab rat, a caged bird that people wanted to clip the wings of (10/10 if you get the reference), and what they did to her sister, making her an artificial Diclonius.

The sea was calling for them as they fell, the cold of the waves hit her like concrete. All she could do was take the bullet out and try and heal her, but the blow to the head from the ocean knocked her unconscious, holding her sister by bonds as Izumi's life depended on her, not letting go as the ocean roared.

 **5 weeks before the exam**

Kanae, Kouta, and Yuta were walking down from practice and studies, they just finished their bathing and getting clean and decided on a whim to go on a walk seeing the beach, it made Kanae nostalgic for the times when she can easily say insults about her brother. Yuta had trouble coping with the fact that Kouta couldn't remember anything from the last nights they had together, and had a meltdown and a seizure whenever he was confronted with the reality of the situation, she also feared about being murdered in her sleep by talking since no one actually tried to formally investigate the incident because of some pretty powerful people behind the scenes. She still missed Lucy and Izumi… especially Izumi… she wacked herself on the forehead for thinking that.

She then walked down the shore, and noticed something peculiar in the sand, blood, and when she looked up, well… "Hey Kanae, what you-" That was when they saw Lucy dragging Izumi closer to the shore, naked.

* * *

 _Ok, this is absurdly long for me, I really worked hart on this and I hope you enjoy this. Damn, almost 600 views, that is a lot. After this, I will be working on RA (Resident Academia) and Iron Fist. Thank You so much for reading this, If you want to talk to me for whatever reason, I have a discord, but I'm too scared to make a server… and if anyone has an Xbox or a Switch, good for you, play Splatoon 2 or Smash, Crackdown 3 is out, Kingdom Hearts 3 and the Resident Evil 2 Remake are out and I'm gunning for, hopefully I will work more on these stories. Sorry bout Shizuka Shirogane, but I just ran out of ideas for it… thank you for reading._


End file.
